


Vacío

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay dos lugares vacíos en la mesa, pero nadie dice nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacío

** Vacío **

Hay dos lugares vacíos en la mesa, pero nadie dice nada.

Hay dos lugares vacíos y Hank no se atreve a mirar a nadie, intentando esconderse de la mirada de todos. Hay dos lugares vacíos y Alex ni siquiera prueba su comida, mirando con expresión vacía su plato. Hay dos lugares vacíos y Sean habla más fuerte y ríe con más ganas, intentando disimular el silencio que llega hasta sus corazones.

Hay dos lugares vacíos y Charles sonríe tristemente, porque las cosas no son como las esperaban.

Erik se ha ido. Raven lo ha seguido.

La Mansión es demasiado grande y ellos son demasiado pocos.

Y el vacío que han dejado Erik y Raven – Magneto y Mystique – es aún más grande que solo dos lugares desocupados en una mesa.

FIN


End file.
